Scarred and Untamed
by Inaganto
Summary: A Bakura and Ryou fic. Someone took over Ryou. Bakura hates Ryou and Ryou just wants to be friends, what if the emotions got deeper? A few chaps of Yaoi. R x B Y x Y.


A dark figure sat at the foot of the fire waiting for someone. Then, that someone pounced in.  
  
"Shadow Cat, have you found the location?" The figure by the fire said.  
  
"No master, I am sorry." Said the creature known as Shadow Cat, it kneeled before the Master.  
  
"Very well then. One more chance, and ONE only." The figure said.  
  
"Thank you Master." Shadow Cat Leaped out of the room.  
  
"I have to find him. It's either now, or never." The figure laughed aloud, and disappeared.   
  
~~~  
  
"A cheerful day eh Bakura?" Said A long haired, white purple haired boy said. He was about sixteen and had a brown cap flicked backwards on his head, he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeens.  
  
"No kidding." The other snorted. He looked exactly the same, but all black, and the hat went forwards.   
  
"Spoil sport." The other boy huffed. "OOOH WHY ARE YOU SUCH A MEANY?!"  
  
"My job you nut." Said the other known as Bakura.  
  
"I wish I had raw chicken. Then You'd be a nice calm guy." The other boy said.  
  
"Get use to it Ryou. You're going to see me until I don't know how long. Like this was my Idea? No way. I have no choice who I oversee!" Bakura snorted. "We could go to the pub and enjoy something." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Pass." Ryou said. At the corner of his eye, he saw a chocolate brown haired girl he knew. He screamed and jumped into Bakura's arms. The two looked at each other and Bakura carried Ryou about a mile. When they were far enough, like on Minoa St. Bakura flopped Ryou down.  
  
"I only did that to get away from old friendship freak. NOW DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Bakura hollered.  
  
"Ok." Ryou said.  
  
"Let's go to the beach." Bakura snored.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Ryou cocked his head.  
  
"Um......... well.........I do, but there are a lot of fine girls I can scope out."  
  
"Oh.........Ok whatever." Ryou glumly walked away. 'I wish we could at least be friends.' Ryou thought.  
  
"I will never be your friend. Did you get that clear?" Bakura said, as they walked on the grass. "We have a mind link you know."  
  
"OH...... I understand." Ryou looked down at his feet. 'I just wish I had a friend.' Ryou thought. Not knowing Bakura was easdropping.  
  
"I thought Yugi was your friend." Bakura looked at his other.  
  
"Not anymore. They can't trust me."  
  
"Why not? I can trust you." At that sentence Ryou looked up at him. Bakura grasped his own mouth. "In not betraying me that is. You can never be too carful." Bakura covered it. 'To close.' Bakura thought in releif. Though this time Ryou easdropped.  
  
"Too close for what?" Ryou asked.  
  
"What? N-no thinkdropping." Bakura wen't ahead. Ryou could hear his thoughts, 'I need a friend just as much as he does, but I don't want us to get too close. Like what happened to Yugi and Yami.'  
  
Ryou remembered what happened.  
  
~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yugi and Yami sat on the bench, seeing the sun set. All huddled together.   
  
"A beautiful site." Yugi said.  
  
"Hm..." Was all Yami said, Yugi looked at Yami. He knew he was depressed.   
  
"Oh what's wrong Yami?"   
  
"Nothing, it's just that......... I can't tell you without hurting you but......... I have to leave." Yugi's eye's widened.  
  
"Why, Yami? I want you to stay."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~  
  
"Bakura I..." Bakura turned around. The wind blew between them.  
  
"What?" Bakura said.  
  
"I under... I understand what you're going through. I'm scared too, but if it makes you feel better......... we could just be friends?" Ryou went a little red. Before Bakura answered Ryou heard a noise, and turned around. There he saw something he never saw before. The place was dark and everything was destroyed. He was scared. Where was he? Then he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned around, and everything was back to normal. Though Ryou accidentally slapped Bakura on the face, after the heart attack.  
  
"Ow! What happened?" Bakura said as he rubbed his face.  
  
"I uh, that, wasn't, huh?" Ryou was cunfuddldaded. (My teacher made that word up.)  
  
~~~  
  
"Found him." A figure on a building said. The figure disappeared. "Master will be so pleased."  
  
~~~  
  
Reveiws or I stop here! I like writing this fic! 


End file.
